


time spent playing with you

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Sub Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Sub/Sub, but not between juncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: subby babies juncheol playing and giggling with one another, and then two doms come in and make them even gigglier





	time spent playing with you

**Author's Note:**

> anyways in this household we love sub boyfriends juncheol

Playing around with Seungcheol when no one else was present was always interesting for the both. They were in no way any less in any love with one another then they were with their other partners, it was just that while more clear roles existed between them and the other members, it became more completed when they played with one another, as they both preferred to be on the receiving end, and where not very dominant when they came to sex. Knowing each other’s preferences, of course, and loving one another deeply, also of course, they always somehow managed to meet in the middle and put aside at least one of their own preferences to enjoy one another.

They usually just stuck with sucking each other off and fingering one another. Or, more recently, they had been introduced to double end dildos by Jihoon, who had quite a bit of fun watching the two of them together as he lorded over them, per their request.

Everyone else was in their rooms, spread between the two dorms, or in the bathroom showering or at the company finishing up some work. They were curled up together on the bed in the living room, both of their bottom clothing long ago and thrown to the floor for them to collect later.

Seungcheol reached underneath the pillow and drew out one of their hidden lubes, pouring some out onto his fingers and moving to sit up on his knees. Shy looks were shared between them as Junhui rolled onto his back and covered up his face with his hands, even as he spread his thighs apart so that Seungcheol could slowly finger him open.

Moaning and gasping around the two fingers slowly fucking him open, Junhui makes grabby hands for the lube, wanting to cover his fingers up and return the favor, finding Seungcheol quite adorable in the way his forehead creased in concertation, so very careful because neither of them did this very often, except for on themselves or with one another.

Seungcheol grabs the lube out of his reach though, taking him by surprise, smiling at him gently as he kicks it off the bed when Junhui goes to reach for it again. When Junhui gives him a confused look, he giggles and leans down to kiss him, smoothly adding another finger and curling them so he cries out.

“You’ve been working so hard these last few months,” Seungcheol says, and then pauses to add. “I mean, you always work hard, but these last few months especially.” Junhui manages to nod through the pleasure that has his toes curling against the sheets. “Let me take care of you for now,” Seungcheol offers sweetly, making Junhui smile adoringly.

“What about you?” Junhui asks after a sharp thrust of fingers leaves him gasping and slamming his eyes closed.

“Ill take care of it later,” Seungcheol assures him, and gently nudges Junhui so that he can roll over. Junhui makes a confused little noise as Seungcheol pulls his fingers out, but follows his guidance, Seungcheol looking a bit flustered, as this was a bit out of his sexual element.

“Are you sure?” Junhui wonders, peering over his shoulder and gets another one of those gummy smiles that make his heart feel like its going to melt.

“I love your ass,” Seungcheol tells him, looking up from where he was eyeing it and making Junhui snort as the leader nudges his thighs apart.

“Random,” Junhui says. “But the feeling is mutual.”

“How is it random if I’m staring at it right now?” Seungcheol wonders as he slides down to lay on his tummy and spreads Junhui’s cheeks apart, licking his lips before he lowers his mouth and licks a streak over his hole.

Junhui moans, not answering him back, and pushes back on his mouth instead. The two of them go back to being quiet once more, the only noises that escape them being them being soft moans and in Junhui’s case, soft sighs of his leader’s name.

Seungcheol will admit that he’s not very experienced in this department, as he’s only done this to Junhui a couple of times, but he hadn’t been lying before, the others backside was quite a grand sight, and if anyone would have tempted him to want to eat someone out, it would be Junhui.

And with those thoughts in mind, he does his very best, using his fingers as well to make the experience pleasurable for his boyfriend, the dancer gasping and pushing back on his fingers.

He easily finds all of Junhui’s special spots, curling his fingers and watching in content as Junhui shrieks and shakes against the bed, fingers clenching around the sheets, almost dragging it off of one of the corners. Seungcheol fucks him with three fingers, spreading them inside of him, dragging them against his warm walls, fingers pressing over every sensitive spot while he licks around his rim, suckling it inside of his mouth, and letting his tongue slip inside of him alongside his fingers.

To Seungcheol surprise, Junhui is able to come without having his cock touched, which he had been prepared to do as he didn’t think he would be able to get him off without it.

Seungcheol shimmies up the bed to lay next to him and squeals when a messy Junhui climbs on top of him, taking him by surprise and making him squeal. Junhui giggles and leans down to kiss him before he turns around, his back facing Seungcheol and gently spreads his leaders’ legs apart.

“Junnie…” Seungcheol whimpers. “I told you...it’s okay.”

“I miss you, Cheolie.” Junhui pouts. “I want to play with you too. We never get to play with just one another because they’re always getting in the way,” Junhui jokes, making a joke about their doms while he can as they are not present. It is quite a naughty thing to do, especially with their other loves so close, and it gives them both a thrill.

Seungcheol giggles loudly at the mischievous behavior of the other sub and turns his head to glance down the hall, but it’s as barren as it has been for the last half hour, so he continues giggling and turns his head back. They must have all gone to sleep, too tired to worry about the pair playing with one another in the living room.

“Okay,” Seungcheol whispers, grabbing at Junhui’s hips, sparing the hall one more glance before he turns back once more and gives Junhui’s hips a gentle squeeze to tell him it was okay for him to go ahead.

Junhui bends enough to spot the end of the plug sat snug inside of Seungcheol. Jeonghan liked it when his babies were ready for him, and Seungcheol had always been the happiest to bend and have something inside of him to make him happy.

Junhui pulls it out, not twisting it or shoving it in more to tease Seungcheol like the doms usually do because he knows how that feels and he hates being teased like that and knows Seungcheol does too.

Junhui rests it carefully onto the bed and grabs the lube from the floor, spreading some over his fingers before he inserts three of his fingers inside of Seungcheol, the stretch nice and easy thanks to the plug that had been inside of him for most of the day.

Seungcheol whimpers and moans, hole clenching tightly around Junhui’s fingers, making the other sub hum in content as he watches his boyfriends’ long eyelashes flutter shut and his thighs spread wider.

Junhui reaches behind him and grabs a hold of Seungcheol’s cock, stroking it with a lube covered hand, teasing him just a bit to have him rutting up into his hand. Junhui lowers his hips and rubs his ass against Seungcheol’s cock, just enough for him to have something to rub up against as he fucks him with his fingers.

“Nice, Cheolie?” Junhui asks, a little unsure as he rolls his hips down, movements shaky because he’s not used to being so free in movement, usually always having someone to help him or tell him how to move.

“Junnie,” Seungcheol whimpers out, reaching to hold onto his hip, hips moving up to rut his cock against his skin.

Junhui pauses long enough to spread lube over his skin so the slide is easier for Seungcheol as he rubs against him and quickly goes back to concentrating on the fingering, letting Seungcheol move as he wants against him. Junhui can already feel him leaking a bit, precum running down his thigh.

Junhui quickly finds that Seungcheol can easily take a fourth finger, and inserts another one slowly, Seungcheol wailing and arching off the bed as he jerks his fingers around, trying to find his special spot once again.

He makes a happy noise when he finds it again, Seungcheol crying out as he rubs against it, wanting to make him feel good, he can feel more and more precum coating his skin and reaches behind him to grab a hold of Seungcheol’s cock, stroking his base as he rubs his head against Junhui’s thighs and ass for more stimulation.

His release is messy but blissful, covering up Junhui’s skin with his come, ass clenching tight around his fingers as Junhui presses his fingers against his spot, rubbing it for him through his orgasm because he knows how much he likes it when the doms do that for him.

Seungcheol pulls him down on the bed and they cuddle up together, giggling and thanking one another, kissing one another sweet and slow, massaging each other’s hips with gentle hands.

They don’t really care that they are all sweaty and messy. Usually, someone else would be cleaning them up by now, but they don’t mind, just cuddling closer together and giggling as they mess up one another’s hair, skin sliding easily against each other.

 

 

“Always in the way, are we?” A voice suddenly asks. They both shriek a little and sit up to see a sleepy Jeonghan standing at the front of the hall, arms crossed over his chest. Junhui gasps and half hides behind Seungcheol, who pulls the blanket up at the end of the bed up over them for hiding.

“No, daddy,” They both whine out, cuddling together, muscles twitching as they prepare to make a run for it even as they pull the blanket closer to them.

Jeonghan takes a moment to consider them with his sleepy eyes, smiling at how sweet both of them look, covered in their come, as well as each other’s, hair tousled and cheeks pink, lips bitten red by each other.

Jeonghan takes a step forward and watches in amusement as they both squeal and scamper off the bed, not putting in too much effort to capture either of them, letting them think that they’re in the clear. He chases them through the kitchen and through the living room. He cuts off Junhui who shrieks and knocks into Seungcheol, and they both go running down the hall, still laughing like mad, grins on all of their faces as Jeonghan hurries after them.

Of course, they do not get very far.

They get just past the entrance of the hall when Jeonghan hears both his babies shriek and watches as Wonwoo grabs them both up in his arms and wrestles them back out into the living room. Jeonghan takes Junhui and lifts him up off the floor, throwing him down back onto the mattress as Wonwoo carries Seungcheol over and does the same with him.

Seungcheol and Junhui are both breathless, hair even messier than before, cheeks closer to a red now from all of their laughing.

“Did you think we wouldn’t hear you?” Wonwoo asks Junhui, climbing on top of him and pinning his hands against the mattress. Junhui huffs but doesn’t try to toss him off, instead of giving Wonwoo a pointed look and puckering his lips for a split second to show him what he wants.

“Especially with all your sweet little noises?” Jeonghan coos, laying on top of Seungcheol and running his hands up his sides. Seungcheol whines and blushes and Jeonghan smiles, leaning down to press kisses against his cheeks and across his nose.

“Our babies playing with one another with no one else around,” Wonwoo says, giving Junhui the kiss that he so wants.

“We can play on our own,” Junhui insists with a pout.

“Of course, you can,” Jeonghan agrees, also giving him a kiss, Junhui purring happily. “But isn’t it so much more fun when you have more people to play with?”

“Or to watch,” Wonwoo adds. “If you want to just play with one another.”

“We’re done playing together for now,” Seungcheol says coyly, looking up at both of the doms from underneath his eyelashes.

“Is that so?” Jeonghan asks, and grabs Seungcheols wrists to pin them down above him, just like Wonwoo is still doing to Junhui, giving them a gentle squeeze and listening to his breathless gasp that follows.

Seungcheol and Junhui glance at one another, and nod as one, smiling sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
